


Do you love me?

by Pinkgirl6555



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgirl6555/pseuds/Pinkgirl6555
Summary: Alec, Izzy and Jace have struggled to find love and happiness but when Clary, Simon and Magnus walk into their life things finally look up for them.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Shadowhunters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter/gifts).



It's been a long day and Alec, Izzy and Jace are tired and grumpy, working at a coffee shop that's always open is no piece of cake. Just then the door opens and three more people walk in making them groan and roll their eyes, the three people walk up to the counter and smile at the siblings. The moment they do Alec, Izzy and Jace smile too, their moods automatically changing from grumpy to happy in a second. A boy with brown hair, glasses and a tattoo on his arm speaks first.

"Hi, can I have a green tea for Clary, a blueberry muffin for Magnus and can I get a cup of coffee, cream no sugar please" The boy says softly

Jace nods and starts making the coffee while Izzy gets the green tea ready and Alec grabs the muffin, Jace looks at Simon and calls him over making Clary and Magnus push him over.

"What's your name cutie?" Jace says with his flirty voice

"Um, S-Simon" Simon stutters and blushes a light shade of strawberry pink

Jace hands the cup of coffee to Simon and winks at him while Izzy starts flirting with Clary and Magnus starts flirting with Alec making him blush and look away. After Clary, Magnus and Simon got their orders and gave their numbers to the siblings they left with smiles on their faces. Izzy and Jace look at Alec and smirk before Alec rolls his eyes and tells them to clean up.

"Are you gonna call him big bro?" Izzy says softly

"What's the point Izzy? It was obviously a joke, I'm ugly Iz and he's not" Alec sighs and continues cleaning the counter top that he was cleaning.

"You are not ugly Alec, stop saying that stupidity" Jace says sternly

" Ok, ok I'm sorry " Alec says while looking at his siblings

"You are calling Magnus big bro, you deserve happiness" Izzy says

" Ok, if I do will it get you to shut up?" Alec says in his grumpy voice

"It will" Izzy says proudly

"Then I'll do it" Alec says

Izzy and Jace look at each other and fist bump while Alec rolls his eyes and then smiles at his stupid siblings, he tells them to focus on the job at hand and They spend the rest of the day joking around.


	2. Hello again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

Alec, Izzy and Jace were in the store grabbing stuff for Max's birthday when they bump into Clary, Simon and Magnus, they gasp but then smile when they see who they bumped into.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Clary asks with a smile

"Everything is going good, we were just picking stuff up for our brothers birthday" Izzy says softly

"Oh, wish him a happy birthday for me" Simon says 

"Of course, what are you guys doing here?" Jace asks 

"It's a grocery store Jace, their obviously getting groceries" 

Jace looks at Alec and rolls his eyes before Izzy smiles and claps her hands together.

"We should go out sometime" Izzy says

"Yeah, that sounds fun" Magnus softly says with a smile on his face

"Okay well since we got your guys numbers we'll just call and set up a date and time" Izzy says

"Okay, see you guys later" Clary says

We nod and pay for our stuff before walking out of the store.

"This is going to be so fun" Jace says

"Woo! So much fun"

"Why are you so sarcastic?" Izzy asks

" I was born that way "

Jace and Izzy shake their heads before laughing and racing me home.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like my first fic on here 💓💓💓


End file.
